The Ouran Academy Dancers!
by Diamond Evergreen
Summary: Sara and Haruhi are allowed to enter the National Academy of Dance in Sydney, Australia! But as soon they arrive, they encounter the Host Club, a group of handsome boys... but, why are they enrolling in a dance academy if they don't know how to dance?
1. Chapter 1

So this Fanfiction is inspired by one of my favorite teen-drama series: Dance Academy! Not everything is exactly the same, and there are a few twists, so don't expect things to be too alike. :) I do not own anything! Also, if there are things in the academy that I've gotten wrong, please tell me.

Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh, isn't this so exciting Haruhi?" Sara jumped up and down, clutching onto Haruhi for dear life. She was so excited about finally being able to go to the National Academy of Dance in Sydney, Australia. Finally, her dreams were coming true!

Haruhi smiled weakly. "Sure is, Sara." Brushing back some short brown hair, she hefted up her suitcase and said as brightly as she could, "Let's go on in." They both headed for the front door of their new home; stepping right into their dreams at the same time.

As soon as they had managed to find out where their room was, they immediately began to unpack. Sara had lunged for the window bed, so Haruhi had no choice but to take the other one. But she didn't mind. Her friend really did deserve the best here; she was so graceful when she danced, and Haruhi couldn't think of any other way to reward her for all of those years full of hard work that she danced and danced and danced.

Sara flung open her suitcase, and quickly—but carefully—began to put her clothes into the small wardrobe that the room had. Thankfully, Haruhi and she didn't have to share; they'd never fit their clothes in there without getting them wrinkled. And that wasn't even counting their ballet attire.

Unlike her feisty friend, Haruhi sat down on her bed, her hand smoothing out the wrinkles in the sheets that the academy offered: plain white. Thankfully, she had brought her own covers and blankets to use, and so she'd be warm whenever she needed to. Looking up, Haruhi saw the bright light streaming out of the window in their room. Outside she could see flower buds blooming, the blue sky so pure against the cream white clouds. All the sounds of Sydney could be heard from here: cars, trucks, the ocean—they didn't bother her, though. They comforted her and reminded of her of coziness.

"Haruhi, when you're done unpacking, we should go around and explore!" Sara was already finished with her suitcase. Pretty unbelievable, but when that girl wanted to work fast, she was as speedy as a cheetah.

"Oh, sure, alright."

Sara was rather oblivious; but she knew that Haruhi would want to come and explore with her because she was so… protective. It was foolish, but even when Haruhi was just five DAYS older than her, she was much more mature and always looked out for Sara, no matter what her plans were. Quickly, she began stashing her friend's clothes into her wardrobe, color-coding them. Haruhi had a decent amount of clothes, but certainly not as much as Sara. But still. No excuse for not being neat.

After about thirty minutes, the two girls managed to get settled, cleaning and sweeping up the room. Decorating would have to wait, since Sara was itching to begin exploring. Sounds from outside came into the room as Haruhi opened the door. Screams from the girls joining long lost friends, classical music already coming from the practice rooms. "Are you sure that we should go explore in daytime?" Haruhi asked Sara, thinking it was a pretty bad idea. They might end up caught somewhere dangerous or accidently go past curfew losing track of time.

Sara was not that easily budged. "Haruhi, it'll be alright! Trust me." She grabbed Haruhi's wrist firmly and tugged her friend out the door, closing it shut behind her. "Now, where to start?" Her eyes landed on the staircase. Maybe the second floor had something interesting… Before she could even blink, Haruhi was following Sara up the stairs. "I think this is a really bad idea, Sara. Let's go back to the front desk and get a map or something, at least."

"Haruhi," Sara said, turning back towards Haruhi in exasperation, "you don't have to come if you don't want to."

The idea seemed inhumane to Haruhi. "What are you talking about, Sara! I could never leave you by yourself. Who knows what'll happen to you!" Her big brown eyes started up at her friend's amber ones.

Sara let out a sigh. "Then _please _focus on what we're doing here. And right now, we're exploring. And when you're _exploring_, Haruhi, you have an excuse to get in trouble."

"Not a good one," Haruhi grumbled, but followed her friend up to the second floor of the academy anyway.

If the first floor was amazing with it's home-y feeling, the second floor was absolutely breathtaking. So many different types of music came blaring out from so many rooms, the sound they created by overlapping each other was incredibly—and surprisingly—beautiful. The hall was lined with lockers, and from a peek through the windows, Sara and Haruhi could see ballet dancers, standing up on their tiptoes in their pointe shoes, or students dancing to upbeat hip-hop music.

"This is so cool," Sara mouthed to Haruhi, and her friend nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Haruhi's face went pale as she saw two brown shoes coming toward them. Sara saw her friend's expression, and turned around.

"Just what do you think you two are doing here?"

The two girls immediately stood up, almost tripping over each other's shoelaces. "U-um, we, uh," Sara stammered out, "we were just… oh, man." As she looked up, Haruhi followed her example, and they were both speechless.

The man before them was not very tall: average, but the way his hair was styled, and the stern look in his face made him look as menacing as a killer's. He pushed up his glasses, and they shined against the lights of the hallway. He looked like a teenager, but the aura around him made him seem as important as the head of a famous company. Haruhi and Sara didn't even say anything, they were at such a loss for words.

Straightening up his uniform, he looked into a small binder he was carrying and flipped through it. As if amused, he said, "So you're Haruhi Fujioka and Sara Thomas, both first-years here at the National Academy of Dance. It seems that you both are quite… _interesting_."

"Y-you mean _interesting _like a… good thing, right?" Sara asked, her voice growing smaller and smaller. The man was just so… intimidating. Haruhi tried to gulp down her fear that was crawling into her throat, but just as she was about to speak, the man interrupted. "First-years… come with me." He turned on his heel in such a manner that Haruhi and Sara couldn't refuse. It was as if he was dragging both of them behind him with a magnetic force or something.

Haruhi, finally able to muster up her courage, asked in a tone that was anything but nervous, "Where are you taking us?" Did she see a smirk on the guy's face? No, that wasn't right. His face was placid now, and his emotions are completely unreadable. Maybe just a trick of the light.

"It's… a place for first-year girls." He kept on walking straight ahead, making way for a big, white door gilded with gold at the very end of the hallway. Somehow, Haruhi and Sara had missed it, being too distracted by the beautiful dancers.

They came to a stop in front of the huge double doors. We couldn't hear anything, but as he opened the door…

Hope that you guys enjoyed this first part! :D Give me any questions, comments, or suggestions, alright?

-Diamond


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so here we go! Another chapter of the adventures that Haruhi and Sara are experiencing.

With this… new guy. ;)

Chapter 2

It was totally unbelievable. What with the ballroom sort of theme, the floor to ceiling glass windows, and… everything.

As the man opened the door, Haruhi and Sara both caught their breath at the same time. "Wow," Sara breathed, looking up at the big room in wonder. No—big wasn't the most suitable word. Humongous was more like it.

The room was at least 20 feet high, with two huge floor to ceiling glass windows on the east and west walls. The northern wall was adorned with gilded curtains, roses in expensive-looking vases, and tea tables everywhere, where there were girls sitting and sipping tea daintily. But the girls weren't didn't seem to all be from the same school. Some were dressed casually, talking and chatting together and chewing bubblegum. Others were more formally dressed, with skirts, blouses, and beautiful manners, not to mention posture. They couldn't _all _be first-year girls, right?

Pushing up his glasses, the man smiled and led the Haruhi and Sara to a table where 5 teenage boys sat. They were all dressed in the same uniform: a blue coat, with formal red ties and black pants and shoes. The one in the middle, seated on a delicately embroidered chair. He had blond hair, startling blue eyes, and also a weird air that made you think of him as royalty.

"Tamaki," the man with black hair said, addressing the blonde, "these two are new to the… dance academy."

Sara exchanged looks with Haruhi. Was is just them, or had he seemed to forgotten that the dance academy even existed? Haruhi shrugged—a quick jerk so that the boys wouldn't see—and they both turned their attention back to the conversation.

The blond stood up, a wide grin spreading over his face. "Well, well, well, Kyoya! These certainly _are _dance material! Look at these girls!" He slung his arms over the two girls' shoulders. Haruhi couldn't help but be reminded of Haymitch from _The Hunger Games_: drunk. Tamaki seemed to be genuinely awake and alert. She quickly dismissed her thoughts of comparing Haymitch to this… teenager.

"Yes, I am a dancer, sir," Sara confirmed what Tamaki said, nodding her head. She gripped her duffel bag that she always carried with her. Her love of dancing was so great, she just had to bring her uniform and pointe shoes around with her all the time. She was never afraid when people asked her if she was a dancer, also, because she _was. _And she wanted the whole world to know.

"Great! Because…" Tamaki's bravado faded as he hesitated, glancing at all the other girls from side to side, whose eyes were glued to the scene. Silence fell over the whole room.

Nobody dared to fill in the rest of Tamaki's sentence. They all waited for a whole thirty seconds, holding their breath. Finally, there was a crystal clear voice:

"It's because you can't dance."

Haruhi and Sara swiveled their heads to see where the voice came from: a girl with jet black hair, and, strangely, blue eyes. She stared intently at the two girls, and then, after an awkward few seconds, smiled broadly. "Hey, there! You guys must be first-years, right?"

They both didn't say anything, just nodded their heads in unison. The girl strode over to them, and they noticed that she didn't wear any uniform or anything. She wore skinny jeans, Converses, and a plain black t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Instantly, Haruhi and Sara knew that they could trust this girl: she didn't come from any rich family, or was one of those girls whose posture was flawless. She was just like them: a dancer.

"Don't trust these boys," the girl whispered loudly. As she said it, they all heard gasps coming from the other girls.

"What did she just say?"

"No way!"

"How could she do something like that?"

"Right in front of Tamaki, too!"

Haruhi shrugged, and turned to face Tamaki—or what was left of Tamaki, anyway. He was huddled in a corner, completely ignoring the rest of the world. Was a comment like that a total insult to him or something?

Sara whispered back to the girl with black hair, "Why not? They seem harmless."

And just like that, Tamaki was revived, coming back with his act full with energy.

"Exactly! We are just a harmless group of boys, here to entertain—"

The girl with black hair interrupted: "What do you mean entertain! That's not entertaining, it's wasting your time!"

Before Tamaki could retort, two orange-headed boys said in unison, "Jeez, if you really don't like us that much, why do you even come?" They both sighed and their heads fell into their hands as they propped themselves up on the back of Tamaki's chair.

"Whatever," the girl with black hair said, waving off the twins. To Haruhi and Sara, she said breezily, "You guys are new here, right? Why don't I give you a tour around here?"

"I'm Alexis." The girl introduced herself as she took Haruhi and Sara around to the outside dining area after the two girls had told her their names. It really was a beautiful day; the sun was bright, and the blue waves were washing against the shore with a relaxing sound.

Sara, gripping onto her duffel, asked, "What was that all about?"

Alexis rolled her eyes as she paid the cash register-lady the money for her Caesar salad. "Do you guys want anything?"

The two girls shook their heads.

Their new-found friend led them to an empty table, explaining, "Those boys are the Ouran High School Host Club. You know Ouran High School from Japan?"

Haruhi nodded, taking her seat. "I went there once, but I decided to leave because everyone was a snob. And I did hear about a host club, but I never really went to see about it."

Alexis looked in the distance while a sigh escaped her. She opened up her salad and took a bite before she began to explain. "They've been coming to other schools to learn other things… and they came to the National Academy of Dance to learn to dance. They know the waltz—but they want to learn things like ballet and hip-hop. And they're expecting_ girls _to come and _teach _them. It's just so…"

"So out of place?" Haruhi filled in, winking. She got a bottle of water out of Sara's duffel bag, opened it, and took a long drink.

"And it's not only that," Alexis said, taking a few more bites of her salad. She stared down at it forlornly. "I'm looked down upon…"

Sara's face crinkled with concern even though she barely even knew Alexis. But she always had the urge to help people, even if they were enemies or anything. Very helpful, but it was also a weak spot. "Why? You're great! You're the first person here that hasn't dragged us off somewhere against our will." Haruhi chuckled as she said it.

Alexis managed a small smile, but it seemed rather weary. "It's just that… I'm Tamaki's older sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoying the story so far? ;) Alright then, back to the story! Remember, I don't own anything~

Chapter 3

"Oh, gosh…" Sara sympathized, biting her nails. "That's terrible!"

Haruhi and Sara had just heard Alexis's "story." She was the leader of the Dance Academy _and _Glee Club, and what made that so terrible was the fact that everyone picked on her because of it. Of course, all the girls loved her, but only because she was Tamaki's sister. Alexis could barely go anywhere on campus without being barraged by girls who wanted the Host Club's autographs. And now she barely had any friends because she couldn't figure out if they only liked her because of her brother, or because they really liked who she was.

"But I can trust you two," Alexis said, "since you barely even know the Host Club. Honestly, I don't know how those other girls can be so… shallow."

Haruhi nodded in agreement, taking a bite of the marshmallow granola bar that she had bought from the food stand. Alexis had wanted to pay for it, but she wouldn't let her. Life was hard enough for her as it was. "I can't believe that those girls actually fell for those stupid tricks!"

"What stupid tricks?" All of a sudden, Tamaki was there, grabbing a chair sitting next to Alexis, who scooted away with disgust.

"Where's everyone else?" Sara asked, taking a swig from a bottle of Gatorade. "Dead?"

Tamaki shot his sister a look as she chuckled, looking away. "Obviously not. They're back in the other room, with the ladies. I just thought I'd like to accompany my sister here."

"I don't needsomeone to escort me around. If you don't remember, I'm _older _than you." Even though Alexis was way shorter than Tamaki, it seemed ordinary that she was the eldest sibling.

Her brother gestured to the empty salad tray. "Should I take this recycle this for you, dear sister?"

Alexis made a gagging sound, then said, "No, I'll take it myself," getting up. Sara was a bit reluctant to be left with Tamaki, along with Haruhi. Alexis was so much more in control of the blonde than her and Haruhi combined.

"Anyways," Tamaki started, "what did my sister tell you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Haruhi grumbled, pretending to be busy with the zipper of Sara's duffel bag. Her friend knew that she wanted to be anywhere other than with Tamaki right now, but it seemed like there wasn't any other choice.

Sara tried for a more… friendly opening. The blonde had already started the conversation, but because of Haruhi's unanswerable response, she had completely cut it off. But now Sara had the chance to see if Tamaki really wanted to learn to dance: because she knew that she would be the perfect teacher, and frankly, she had to admit it, the boy really was good-looking, even if he was a bit strange, what with the Host Club and everything. She picked at a loose hem at the bottom of her shirt, thinking of a good conversation-starter. "She told us that the Host Club wanted to learn to dance…?" She felt Haruhi kick her from underneath the table, which jostled a bit, but Tamaki didn't seem to notice.

"…Yeah. I know, it does seem a bit foolish, but with determination, we can accomplish _anything_!" He stood up, making lots of noise and attracting lots of attention. Haruhi glared at Sara as if to say, _Great. Now we're being embarrassed by this dimwit._

Sara laughed nervously, still trying to keep the chat going. She knew Haruhi definitely didn't want to tutor the Host Club, but for Sara, it was an opportunity to see if she was any good at teaching ballet as she was at _dancing _ballet. "Alright, no need for the extra drama…"

Tamaki sat down, but he hunched forward, his blue eyes insistent. "It's not extra drama! I'm not kidding!"

"Would you calm down?" Haruhi grumbled.

Just then, Alexis came back, in a bit of a hurry. "Sorry, last minute Glee meeting. I'm so sorry, guys. If you want to come with me, you certainly can though. The Glee Club's always recruiting new members on late notice."

"I'm coming," Haruhi said before she had even finished her sentence, standing up and chucking her granola bar wrapper into the nearby garbage can. She was halfway down the path when she turned back. "Sara? Aren't you coming?" She glanced at Tamaki nervously.

Sara cleared her throat, putting her now-empty Gatorade bottle bag into her duffle bag. "Um, I think I'll stay here." Tamaki smiled at Haruhi in a reassuring way, which was to say, not very reassuring.

Haruhi had no idea why her friend was acting this way. She could _not _be falling for Tamaki. She wasn't that foolish; she was different other girls, wasn't that shallow. Haruhi almost winced from the thought. "You sure?"

Her friend nodded, her eyes meeting her's. And in that moment, Haruhi knew: she wasn't falling for Tamaki. She was trying to learn something from the experience of teaching.

But _why?_

When Haruhi and Alexis got to one of the doors, she stopped and took a deep breath. "Please don't act surprised. This is the door to the auditorium, and don't go crazy." Haruhi didn't need to say anything; Alexis knew that she would keep her promise. Then she pushed open the door.

It was pretty much like the Host Club's room, but with a darker aura, and there was a big stage, lights on the ceiling, and huge speakers. The walls were pure black, and the only things lighting the room were the beautiful bulbs from the back wall of the stage, and a few lights in front. In the middle of the stage, a small group was huddled, sitting in chairs and gathered around a table.

"Hey, everyone!" Alexis called out, and, spontaneously, they all turned their heads around.

One of them—a guy, Haruhi noticed, called out, "Alexis!" He jumped down from the stage and wrapped her up in a big bear hug. "How was Ouran?"

Alexis looked back at Haruhi and grinned. "I've been away for a while."

"Ah."

"This is Haruhi," Alexis said, pulling away from the guy. "She's new to the Dance Academy."

The guy nodded in acknowledgement. "Haruhi can join us for the meeting. C'mon. We've got Nationals to work on."

Haruhi followed as Alexis was filled in on the plans for the Glee Club. Apparently, from what she could hear, the guy's name was Nate, and he was the "secretary" for the Glee Club, and it seemed like he was one of the only friends that Alexis had. After sitting around and admiring things in the auditorium, she just had to ask, "So what have you guys been working on?"

Everyone stared at her as if she were an elephant in the room. They exchanged glances, and after an interminably long three seconds, their heads huddled back together.

Haruhi, bored, sat back down in one of the chairs, staring up at big ceiling. How was Sara doing? Haruhi had never seen her friend do something like that before…

"Haruhi," Alexis's voice rang out, interrupting her train of thought. "We'll show you."

And that's when the music started.


	4. Chapter 4

How is the story so far? :) Give me a comment or a question anytime—criticism is allowed, too. xD

Chapter 4

Haruhi just really couldn't believe it. She just sat there, transfixed. Honestly, she couldn't believe it that anybody could be so talented in singing and dancing and everything… The performance was absolutely beautiful, and the whole Glee Club just stood there, finished, and Haruhi couldn't move any muscle in her body; it was so terrific. First they had started out with a peaceful song: Pretending, where Alexis and Nate had sang like their lives depended on it. Then, they followed up with Mean, a Taylor Swift song, but they made it so much more than country music… Haruhi finally realized why the song sounded like so much more; it was the story of all their lives. Glee Club made them anything but popular, but they knew that someday that they would be able to show up everybody that dared to come and challenge them. But why would someone want to tease a group of such incredible and talented people? They could probably all go audition for that TV show—Glee, Haruhi remembered—and they would all get in. No kidding.

Haruhi just couldn't stand it anymore, what with all of those feelings boiling up in her, she ran over and hugged Alexis so hard even though she barely even knew her. She just met Alexis, for Pete's sake! But all of a sudden, she knew that she was a great person, even if people did pick on her.

Alexis laughed, a bright sound though she was depressed just a few minutes ago outside. "Alright, alright."

Haruhi let go, going back to her seat, all of a sudden filled with happiness.

**Meanwhile…**

"So," Sara started, setting her duffel bag onto the ground after watching Haruhi and Alexis walk off, "the Host Club wants to learn to dance?" She purposely made it sound like she didn't really care, in a sort of casual way.

Tamaki smiled that blinding smile of his, pushing away some blond hair away from his startling blue eyes. "Well, yes. Yes, we are. Would you be able to teach us?"

Even though she knew Haruhi would completely disapprove of this, Sara's heart jumped a beat at the thought of teaching him and the rest of his pals. But she couldn't go all out and yell, "YIPEE!" like she _really _wanted to. She had to stay calm and act as cool as a cucumber. "Do I get any pay?" _Great,_ she thought to herself, _now I sound like a jerk._

The blond didn't even think about that, but… "Could you do it for free?"

Wow, totally unexpected response. Sara had actually thought that they might've planned this thoroughly…? No wonder Alexis always wrinkled up her nose at her brother as if he was the equivalent of a trash can. "Sure, then! What kinds of dance do you want to learn?" Now _why _did _that _come out from her mouth without her brain's permission? She shouldn't be doing any of this anyways! Sara was starting to regret that she hadn't gone to the Glee Club meeting with Alexis and Haruhi.

"Really! Wow, it must be my lucky day!" Tamaki sat up straighter, staring intently at Sara. "Thanks. Dance… I guess all kinds…"

A laugh escaped from Sara before she could stop it. "All kinds! That's even more than I know myself!" She chuckled endlessly. "Let's just see what we end up with, alright?" Sara winked, picking up her duffel bag and standing up.

"Wait!" Tamaki reached out for Sara's arm, and, thankfully, didn't grasp it. She just walked off, calling behind her, "Meet me in the first practice room in Building One tomorrow at one-thirty."

**In the auditorium…**

"Okay, go sit!" Nate ushered Alexis to a seat in the auditorium from the stage. Now that they were alone in the auditorium, he was finally able to let himself go and tell her what he actually felt for her. She probably didn't think of him as more than a friend, though… but he still had to try, right?

Alexis giggled as she plopped down into a seat, her hair strewn around in a mess. "What is it? A new project?" She said it teasingly, like he was a little kid who wanted his soccer ball back.

Nate rushed back up to the stage, saying, "I guess you could say that." He turned to face her. "Anyways, I just wanted to…" He gulped, a bit nervous, with butterflies in his stomach. What if she rejected him? What if she thought he was being childish? "I just wanted to sing this song, and I wanted to see if you liked it or not." Now is sounded like he was just singing for fun. But the show had to go on, right? He snapped his fingers as a cue to the musicians in the background, and music started.

"L is for the way you look at me~" He began singing, dancing around with perfect ballet twirls and with the just right touch of jazz. Nate was about to go on to "O", when Alexis pitched in with her beautiful, elegant voice. "O is for the only one I see~" She got up and hopped onto the stage and Nate took her hand in his in the most formal way that he could manage as they both continued singing. Alexis was definitely as gorgeous as a goddess, Nate decided, moving on to "V". It was just like something out of that TV show—Glee, Nate remembered. He could watch that show until his eyes glazed over.

Alexis and Nate kept on singing and twirling around the stage, their voices in perfect in harmony. "Love was made for me and you~" They ended, coming to a stop. Then, they took a bow together.

Nate faced Alexis, taking her hands. "Alexis—"

"_That_," Alexis broke off, cracking her knuckles, "was a _very _good song!" She smiled at him, those electric blue eyes making Nate feel woozy. She was so breathtaking… Suddenly, a Girls' Generation song started playing, and Alexis took her iPhone out of her pocket. "Yebeoseyo?" Nate stifled a laugh; Alexis was obsessed with Korean so much that she even had to pick up the phone in Korean!

Her eyes glittered. "Jason! REALLY? YOU'RE HERE! Ohmigod, I'll meet you at the front entrance in,"—she checked her watch—"about ten minutes. Okay, bye~!"

Nate looked at the phone nervously. "Who was that?"

Alexis's eyes twinkled up at him as she hurried down the stage and ran to get her bag. "My, uh, friend Jason." Did he imagine it—but did a look of guilt just cross her face?

"Anyways," she continued, picking up her bag, "that was really fun, Nate. You should go sing that to your childhood sweetheart sometime. I can provide musicians if you want." Alexis faced him, smiling softly. "I know what's troubling you, Nate." She walked towards him and cupped his face in her hand.

"Y-you do?"

"Sure!" Alexis shook her head, her hand returning to her side, clutching her bag handle. "You're confused about love. It's alright, take it easy. I'll see you in Algebra, okay?" She walked off, a skip in her step, and Nate watched as the auditorium door closed behind her.

He could feel tears leaking out of his eyes, his voice cracking when he spoke.

"I _already _sang that song to my childhood sweetheart."


	5. Chapter 5

Hope that the story appeals to you so far~ :) Please review? I don't own anything! (I'll be using a Spanish song here, so I'm going to be using the translation/real lyrics.)

Chapter 5

Sara looked down at her watch strapped onto her wrist. It was one-thirty, exactly. Weren't gentlemen supposed to always be prompt and on time? Besides, this was the _Host Club_ we were talking about. They were always trying to please ladies, so… where were they? Huh? She stared at the door from her seat on the windowsill as if willing it to open up. The sun was pouring through the window, and Sara could see down, down below at the spring grass that was glinting bright green. Wildflowers and roses and daisies and…

_BAM! _

The practice room door burst open and Sara's head jerked in that direction. There they were: the whole Host Club, all bustling into the room in the most unfashionable way. Sara stood up, her whole entire ballet attire already ready to go. She walked over to the Host Club in her pointe shoes, inspected the group from a few feet away, and sighed. "What is _this?_"

The Host Club was dressed in their usual Ouran Academy uniform, totally unprepared and inexperienced. They all just stood there, Tamaki in the front. "We are here and ready to go, Sara!"

"Ummm… no, you aren't. Why are you guys still in your uniform?" Sara said it so horridly that Tamaki flinched as if she had went over and slapped him. Okay, so maybe she had been a bit harsh, but still. If Tamaki wanted to learn, he should've at least done some research and maybe gotten the correct clothing for Ballet.

A little boy—Honey, Sara recalled from Alexis's introduction late last night—piped up, "Then what are we supposed to do?" He stared up at Sara with his cute, googly eyes and almost made her heart melt. Wait—no, she wasn't falling for these stupid tricks. Get to business, Sara, she scolded herself.

"Maybe we should, uh…"

"You guys should come with US!" A voice came from the other side of the room. Weird, Sara thought. She hadn't seen any—

Alexis walked out of the shadows behind the curtains, her headphones dangling from her neck. A long skinny white cord snaked from the headphones into something in her pocket. Probably an iPod or something. She was wearing skinny jeans, Converses, and a big, loose, and baggy white T-shirt with paint splatters all over it, as if she had been painting. Huge golden hoops hung from her ears and lots of bits and bangles were on her wrists. Thick bands of silver and gold, plus a number of intricately decorated barrettes in her hair, pushing it "upwards" and making it look really cool. Her makeup was done perfectly, and her step had some kind of skip to it. Or maybe that was how models walked? Sara had no clue.

Tamaki frowned at the sight of his sister. "What exactly are you wearing?"

"Clothes and jewelry!" Alexis sounded surprised, like she didn't know her brother was such an idiot. She spread her arms out wide, and the bracelets on her wrists made a cool jingling sound. The sun bounced off all the jewelry.

While Tamaki continued to frown at his sister with a disapproving look, Alexis began talking, "So, we're having a performance in a few minutes in the auditorium. I was just wondering if you guys would like to come and watch. After all, we _do _have Nationals coming in a few weeks." She stuck her hands in the butt pockets of her jeans.

The Host Club just stared. Sara started, "Well, we're actually busy—"

"Of course!" The two Hitachiin twins walked forward and looped their arms through Alexis's. "We'll definitely come!"

"It would be our honor," Hikaru whispered in Alexis's ear.

Tamaki just stood there, dumbfounded. He reached a hand out. "Guys, I don't think that is such a—"

Kaoru waved the "king" off. "Let's just go! It'll be fun!" And just like that, the twins and Alexis walked off, leaving the door swinging behind them.

Sara's shoulders slumped. Alexis had just ruined her teaching hour. "I guess we have to follow," she said warily.

**In the auditorium…**

"Como puede ser verdad," Alexis whispered, the music starting. All was dark, with neon lights beginning to flash as the Host Club and Sara (who had quickly gone back to her room and changed out of her ballet clothes) piled into the seats of the auditorium.

Surprisingly, even though she had no idea what they were saying, Sara thought the song was terrific. From what she could make out, it was a Spanish song. It had a good beat, and she recognized it as a Madonna song. Her father used to play lots of Spanish music, and this was one of the songs he often played throughout the day and night. Sometimes he would even take Sara up from her seat and dance with her, teaching her to salsa through motions, not through words. And now Sara could see that the Glee Club had split into pairs, doing the salsa with motions completely in sync.

"Tropical the island breeze, all of nature wild and free," they all sang. The neon lights flashed everywhere. Sara gasped.

_Was that Haruhi up there, too?_

Who knew that Haruhi would actually want to join the Glee Club! This was totally not good. They were new to the National Academy of Dance, and they needed to popular, not looked down upon because they attended Glee Club meetings! What was her friend thinking?

"Your Spanish lullaby," they finished off, all the lights dying down. Then, the lights went back on again, and everyone stood up and clapped. Some people even called for an encore, but Alexis made an announcement saying that all the students were to continue with their schedules and that there was no more playing hooky. Sara had to smile at that. But why was she smiling?

Besides, Alexis had totally brainwashed Haruhi and made her join Glee Club. Something about this girl was totally not cool. And it was giving Sara the creeps.

**Back in the dorm room… **

"Phew!" Haruhi walked into the room, sweeping off her Panama hat and throwing it onto her bed. She plopped down onto her mattress and fanned herself with her hand. Beads of sweat were trailing down her face. "All that dancing!"

Sara looked up from her Algebra textbook. "So you joined Glee Club, huh?" She tried not to make her voice sound haughty like it did whenever she got frustrated about something.

Haruhi nodded, breathing out of her mouth. She got up, and after returning her hat to the hanger, Haruhi grabbed some random clothes out of her wardrobe and starting changing. Sara was unfazed; she just looked back down at her Algebra textbook and focused on the problems that the teacher had assigned them.

"It was _so _fun! You should join, too!"

Sara didn't look up. "Nah. I've got um, other another extracurricular."

Her friend raised an eyebrow up. Sara could tell that she was a bit suspicious, but she wouldn't ask. She didn't invade on things that weren't her business.

"Hey, Haruhi! Glee Club meeting in five, alright?" Sara heard Alexis's voice, and had to keep herself from grimacing. Was she trying to steal her friend?

She expected Haruhi to blow it off, and maybe hang out with her instead, but…

"Sure! Okay, give me five minutes."

Just what was _happening _to her friend, exactly?


End file.
